The Nature of Nature
" " is the eleventh episode of the first season of Harvey Beaks. It scheduled to air on May 2, 2015 at 9:15 a.m. as a 15 minute segment. It was officially paired with "Harvey's First Scar" on May 26, 2015. Synopsis With the help of a magic machine, Harvey goes on a crusade to stop the spread of chaos in the forest. Plot As Harvey and the twins are about to go and have fun in their Onion Fort, they found it completely destroyed by a fallen tree. Sad about this, Harvey wished that bad things would never happen to anybody. That is until he saw something out of the ordinary. It was a tiny grayish creature using a telescope-like machine to spread chaos in the forest. Fee and Foo make fun of Halbreth by calling him a baby due to his height. However, Halbreth stated that he’s been doing his job by spreading entropy across the forest for 1,000 years. When he starts taking a break that he only gets every 80 years and won’t tolerate interruptions, Fee began playing with Halbreth’s entropy device. She pointed that thing at Foo, which caused him to become burnt as his pants rip off. Fee turned the lens backwards and shot it once more at Foo only to restore him and his pants to their former glory, even cleaner than before. Then Harvey used the telescopic device to restore the Onion Fort to the way it was before the tree fell on it. Harvey began to come up with an idea to spread order and harmony all around the forest with Halbreth’s entropy device. He even started wearing a superhero costume with a long cape. When Halbreth finished with his break, he finds Harvey messing around with his apparatus. Harvey ordered Fee and Foo to tie up Halbreth to keep the little grayish creature from stopping him. However, things just keep getting more and more orderly than it was chaotic. Even Fee and Foo become so annoyed by Harvey’s harmonious work around the woods that they had to untie Halbreth. Afterwards, Halbreth started attacking Harvey until they accidentally knocked over a big boulder, which knocks over a whole row of trees. Fee pointed out that the tumbling row of trees is about to crash right into Harvey’s house. Harvey asks Halbreth for help to save his home and family. Halbreth reversed the lens on his device and stopped the trees from falling over. Then Harvey apologized to Halbreth for using his device to disrupt the balance between chaos and harmony. In the end, the kids agree to help Halbreth spread as much disorder around the forest as possible. Characters Major Characters *Harvey Beaks *Fee *Foo *Halbreth Minor Characters *Kratz (voice only) *Claire (cameo) *Jeremy (cameo) *Sean Jean (cameo) Music * Harvey's Anime Transformation/Tokusatsu Theme Gallery Trivia * This was banned in the UK due to Foo being naked and some trees falling that might scare the kids. **But is still aired on Nicktoons Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Leaked Episodes